


Honey You Got Me

by AngyHomosexual58



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Battle of New York (Marvel), F/M, M/M, No Beta, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, We Die Like Men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 19:10:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19707646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngyHomosexual58/pseuds/AngyHomosexual58
Summary: Steve finds Bucky after the Battle of New York during search and rescue. They are soulmates. It would be picture perfect if Bucky wasn't hiding a huge secret from every single person. When he had been taken as a POW in the army he's been experimented on. Bucky was no scientist but he was very sure that he had been given a version of the same serum that had been given to Steve all those years ago.





	Honey You Got Me

The first thing Bucky saw when he woke up was a pair of dazzling blue eyes. The kind of eyes a man could get lost in, could write sonnets about. The stranger had no business having eyes that pretty, it was really distracting. Then he noticed how much pain he was in. Fuck. His head hurt so bad. Memories suddenly flooded back. Aliens had poured out of the sky, lazer beams blowing up cars on the street. Bucky had ran full sprint, trying to reach shelter when something heavy had hit him in the back of the head. And that about brought him up to now. Panic flooded through Bucky and he shot up, ignoring the throbbing in his head and looked wildly around.

“Woah!” Woah there!” Mr. blue eyes said. “It’s okay, the fight’s over they are gone.”

Bucky turned his attention back to the man and his jaw dropped. Standing before him was 240 lbs of all american beefcake otherwise known as Captain America. Fuck him stupid what was going on. Had he died when he hit his head? Was this heaven? Bucky had posters of this man as a teenager. Practically drooled of his picture in his High School history textbook. Bucky had been shocked when he had heard that he had been found and ecstatic to find out he was still alive. And now that said man was in front of him, concern etched on his face. Captain America approached him softly.

“Are you okay?” The superhero asked. “Here I should get you to one of the medical stations they’ve set up.”

“I’m fine!” Bucky spoke, sounding a bit dazed. He managed to walk one single step forward before his knees buckled.

“Hey!” Cap surged forward and caught Bucky under the arms.

The world seemed to shift around them. Sensations that felt like little electric shocks flowed between the two men. The bond opened up, roaring like a flame. Bucky looked up to see the taller man staring down at him in shock.

“Holy shit.” Bucky breathed out, before he promptly passed out again.

-

When Bucky came to again he was in a hospital bed. He peered blearily around the room, staring confusedly at the high tech gadgets all around. There was even what looked like a holographic scan on his brain. This definitely was not a normal hospital room. Everything screamed expensive as fuck. Even his bed was plush and way more comfortable than the other hospital beds he had been in. Even though this room was significantly different than the one he had been in after the accident, he still got lost in memories. Fighting, leading his squadron into enemy territory. Being captured and tortured, experimented on. He had been rescued and sent home. Sitting in a hospital room when he was informed that he was being discharged, honorably, but still.  
“Oh good! You’re awake!”

Bucky was jolted out of his thoughts and turned around to see Captain America sitting on a chair next to the bed. 

“Where am I?” Bucky asked groggily.

“Ummm…” The man looked extremely sheepish. “Stark Tower.”

“What?!” Bucky exclaimed, sitting up.

“I didn’t know where else to bring you, I kinda… panicked a little.”

Bucky could feel a twinge of bashfulness through the bond, and suddenly was reminded of its existence.

“We’re-We are soulmates?” Bucky rasped out.

The national hero cracked a grin and responded, “Yeah, it seems so.”

“But!” Bucky spluttered. “But you’re Captain America!”

The man grimaced and tensed up.

“Please, just call me Steve.”

Bucky could feel the awkwardness and upset coming through the bond, and Oh. Bucky could smack himself he felt so stupid. Here was a man that had just found his soulmate and the first thing Bucky did was get starstruck.

“I’m so sorry.” Bucky mumbled. “Of course Steve.”

Relief that was not his own washed over him.

“What’s your name Brooklyn?” Steve asked, a small smile playing on his face.

Bucky groaned. “Brooklyn, really?”

Steve just chuckled, “Well I had nothing else to call you in my head for the last two hours.”

“I’m Bucky?” Bucky smiled. “Bucky Barnes.”

“Well it’s very nice to meet you Bucky”  
Bucky grinned widely before he remembered what happened.

“Shit!” Bucky exclaimed, getting up and rushing over to the window. “Oh my god. New York.”

Steve joined him over at the window, grief and shock flowing from both sides of the bond.

“What happened?” Bucky breathed.

Steve shook his head, and looked like he still couldn’t believe it himself. “If you can believe it, an alien named Loki-Yeah I know, the one from norse mythology. He opened a portal and brought an alien army to try to take over the Earth.”

“How did we defeat them?” Bucky asked.

“Well apparently the government sent a really powerful bomb-Tony called it a ‘nuke’ to blow up New York. Stark intercepted it and carried it through the wormhole to blow up wherever the aliens came from and then Romanov closed the portal.”

“Holy shit.” Bucky felt despair, “My apartment was destroyed.”

“I’m so sorry Bucky” Steve looked absolutely tired. “For what it’s worth you can stay with me as long as you want.”

“Really?” Bucky asked hopefully.

“Well Bucky.” Steve said it was the most obvious thing, “I don’t think we’re gonna be able to be apart for very long. At least until the bond settles.”

Oh shit, Steve was right. Medical studies showed that newly bonded pairs usually can’t stand to be apart for long periods of time for a couple weeks to a couple months.

Bucky looked up into Steve’s face, and for the first time he noticed all the cuts and bruises littering his face. He lifted his hand to cup Steve;s cheek.

“You should get those checked out.”

Steve just shrugged. “I heal fast.”

“Nope!” Bucky popped the P at the end and pulled Steve along by the wrist and out of the door. He looked around and froze, “Umm Steve? I don’t really know where I’m going.”

Steve smiled and walked them over to one of the medical staff.

“Oh good! You’re up!” A pleasant looking woman said with a chipper voice.

Bucky beamed. “Yes I am. Now can you get this knucklehead checked out?”

Steve looked mock offended and put a hand over his chest.

While Steve was getting cleaned up, Bucky noticed that he still had his phone on him. It was cracked a fair amount but still usable. He called his mother and sister to make sure that they were okay. Luckily both of them had been out of the city during the attack and they were very relieved to hear that he was okay. He refrained from telling them about Steve, he couldn’t tell them yet. He was still processing it himself.

After about fifteen minutes the bond separation became too uncomfortable and Steve came out into the hallway.

“I have to go and meet the others. I think you’re going to have to go with me.” Steve looked apologetic.

“The others?” Bucky questioned, cocking an eyebrow.

“The team I worked with during the fight, I found you while we were doing search and rescue.”

“Other superheroes?” Bucky inquired.

“Fury, the man that brought us together, he called us the ‘Avengers’”

Bucky snorted, “Well that’s a stupid ass name.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I can either make this fic relatively short or pretty long. Let me know which you'd like to see.


End file.
